


熊寶寶

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 生日的早晨，他的愛人就像一隻貪睡的大熊寶寶，鬆垮垮地掛在他的身上。2018/12/25維克托生日賀文。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 7





	熊寶寶

勇利已經清醒一段時間了，他躺在床上等待鬧鐘響起，枕邊人卻還在熟睡中，而且睡到整顆腦袋都滑下枕頭，瀏海也掀翻換邊了，枕邊人大半個身子暴露在冷空氣裡，卻勾著嘴角不知道夢到了什麼，他先盯著枕邊人滑稽的睡相，在心中按下快門記住這一幕，接著才小心翼翼地替枕邊人拉上棉被。

勇利撈過手機瞧了眼，發現還有十五分鐘鬧鐘才會響，決定自己先起床，他輕手輕腳地爬出被窩，不打擾枕邊人的好夢，簡單梳洗後，招呼同樣已經醒來的馬卡欽，和大狗狗一起輕聲步出房門。

今天是維克托的生日，一個值得慶祝的日子。

勇利望了眼窗外，外頭一片漆黑，緯度高的城市冬陽也變得貪睡，但沒有飄雪，今天似乎會是個適合出門的好天氣。

他來到廚房，拿出馬卡欽的罐頭，先安撫好大傢伙的肚子，看見最喜歡的吃食，馬卡欽開心地在勇利身邊轉悠，當勇利一放下狗碗，狗狗立刻埋頭大快朵頤。

「別急，這些都是你的。」勇利笑著，拍拍大狗狗的腦袋提醒牠吃慢點，然後轉身去準備另一個大傢伙的早餐。

他從冰箱裡拿出食材，把吐司放進烤麵包機裡，剛熱好鍋子便聽到鬧鈴響起，接著是物品摔落的聲音，勇利知道維克托又讓鬧鐘摔到地上了，他無奈地搖搖頭，過了幾分鐘，勇利聽到浴室門把撞上磁磚牆壁的聲音，還有一聲氣虛的哀號，大概是還沒睡醒的維克托又撞到門了。

「維克托，還好嗎？」陸續傳來物品翻倒的聲音令他有點擔心，他往浴室方向喊了聲，直到浴室裡的人表示沒事，他才放心繼續手上的工作。要是讓人知道金牌五連霸的傳奇在家裡其實是個笨手笨腳的傻大個兒，男神形象怕是要破滅了，勇利慶幸地偷笑，還好這事只有他曉得。

烤麵包機跳起，吐司烤成恰到好處的焦黃，剛起鍋的荷包蛋邊緣酥脆，內裡蛋黃還帶著蛋汁，培根肉汁四溢香氣逼人，一旁配上爽口的沙拉，最後再沖一杯醒腦的咖啡，營養又好吃的早餐就上桌了。勇利解下圍裙掛到一旁，望著浴室的方向，算算時間今天的主角差不多該出場了，他正準備走去浴室看看，門後便走出來一個人影，不是冰面上閃閃發光的明星，只是剛睡醒的他的愛人，一邊揉眼睛，一邊打著哈欠，搖搖晃晃地向他走來，看見他張開手臂迎接便鬆垮垮地掛上他的肩頭，像隻貪睡的大熊，身上還有被窩的味道。

「洗臉了嗎？」

熊咕噥了一串熊寶寶話。

「記得我們今天要做什麼嗎？」

回應他的還是一串熊寶寶話。

勇利摸摸熊的背，順手揉一揉後腦杓亂翹的髮絲：「早上帶馬卡欽出去走走，中午預約了你最愛的餐廳，吃完午飯要去看電影，晚餐回家我要給你做好吃的，嗯？」

熊依舊不打算起來。

「還有，」他蹭向熊耳朵邊，用只有彼此聽得到的聲量低語：「晚上都聽你的。」

熊把他抱得更緊，咯咯地笑了。

「醒了沒？」

「醒了。」維克托總算心甘情願地放開他了。

勇利捧著維克托的臉，然後撥開他的頭髮：「剛剛撞到哪？」

「沒撞到頭，踢到腳。」維克托指著自己的左腳。

「噢天……」你的腳可是國寶啊。勇利心裡捏一把冷汗。「痛嗎？」

維克托搖頭。

「好吧，你沒像前天一樣撞到頭，至少不會越撞越笨。」

「勇利！」

「好好好，不笨，只是呆呆。」

「勇利，呆好像沒有比笨好啊。」

「反正不管你是笨還是呆，我都會要你的。」

勇利給他一個早安吻，順便擠一擠鼓起來的腮幫子，維克托的嘴巴便像章魚一樣嘟起來，他忍不住多擠幾下，引來熊不滿地哼哼。

「好了，不鬧你了，吃飯吧。」勇利在熊炸毛之前收手了，但收手之前又揉了一把氣噗噗的臉頰才牽著熊到餐桌前坐下，熊本來還在噘嘴，可是看到替他準備的美味早餐又瞬間消氣了。

維克托在家裡就像一隻軟綿綿的熊寶寶，愛撒嬌而且粗心大意，會被勇利的小玩笑耍得團團轉，也會因為好吃的東西而笑開懷，現在維克托坐在他面前，津津有味地吃著為他準備的早點，不同於在外高雅而且拘謹的形象，在家裡的維克托懶散又放鬆，但看到他開心吃著自己親手做的早飯的模樣，勇利心底就感到心滿意足。

「維克托。」

「嗯？」

維克托抬頭，吐司塞滿嘴的模樣讓勇利忍不住笑出來。

「噗呵……」

維克托歪頭，表示不解。

「沒，只是覺得你怎麼跟馬卡欽一樣。」

「因為我是她爹。」

這個回答讓他們兩人都笑出來。

「維克托。」勇利伸手越過桌子，覆著維克托的手，他今天還沒說出他的祝福：「生日快樂。」

「謝謝！」維克托笑得傻呼呼地，勇利喜歡他的笑容。

此時馬卡欽來到勇利身邊舔舔嘴，靠過來要勇利抓抓下巴。

「馬卡欽，吃飽了？」

馬卡欽盯著勇利叉子上的培根。

「不行，妳的飯飯已經吃完了。」

「馬卡欽，吃太多的話妳會像休賽期的勇利一樣喔。」

聞言，勇利扁嘴：「那請問維克托教練，休賽期的勇利應該怎麼辦？」

「把肚子填飽，然後拿金牌！」維克托教練如是說。

「汪！」馬卡欽同意。

勇利莞爾，教練和馬卡欽的期望他都收到了。

「所以馬卡欽，培根不能給妳，因為我要拿金牌。」勇利抓抓狗狗耳後，然後在狗狗撲上來前趕緊把培根吃掉。

用完早餐，他們一起收拾好餐桌和廚房，維克托滑開手機簡單地回覆世界各地送來的祝福，然後打開自拍鏡頭，拉上勇利和馬卡欽自拍一張上傳到社群，再次感謝大家的祝褔，接著將手機收進口袋裡，和勇利互相確認沒有忘記帶的東西，牽上彼此的手和馬卡欽便出門了。

遠方的天色漸亮，今天沒有飄雪，是個適合出門的好天氣。

冬陽醒來了。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
